


Make It Drop

by ImpDorkis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk is a soft pure boy, Hunk just want's his friends happy, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance/Shiro are a trio team, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Panic Attacks, Sickness, Their families will be mentioned breifly, dance au, keith is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpDorkis/pseuds/ImpDorkis
Summary: Katie Holt has always been content with being a hermit in her room, not because she lacked social skills. More for the fact she didn't care to be Social, but when she's forced to be social thanks to her idiot brother's guilt trip skills she finds herself at a dance studio. There she meets some of the greatest people in her Life and some of the most infuriating.__________________________________________________________________Lance McClain has been dancing for 10 years of his life, in fact he's pretty sure he wants to make a career out of it since it's one of the only things he's serious about. Being cautious he goes to college for a major in Writing, because when he's not moving his body to music he's constantly writing the stories that come from his mind. Sadly juggling the two is almost nearly impossible, not to mention his Part time Job.---------------------------------------------------------Keith Kogane has been dancing for only 9 years, after his idiot friend got him in it and insisted on dancing doubles with him and it feels like his life is constantly surrounded by his friend. Only now he's started noticing the increase nervousness and all he can think now is, "OH NO"





	1. Corrida

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thank you for taking your time to read this Fic, My English isn't great so if you spot any errors please inform me.  
> I will be hopefully including pictures in the future and maybe a playlist!  
> Keep on the look out for videos describing their dances and finally enjoy.

**Corrida** \- _a run_

Never in her life had she danced; sure she did the awkward side shuffles and the dad dance consisting of her feet on her fathers, but never full on out choreographed dancing. Yet, here she was Katie Holt a computer whiz and known hermit standing in front of a mirror and none other then her older brother's awkwardly gorgeous friend Allura Altea. Only awkward because she was pretty sure she never had even the slightest attraction to anyone, but that could be because she didn't really like interacting with others. Allura was slowly showing her moves to a dance that she choreographed and why was she doing that? Because her dumb older brother decided she quote "Needs to get out more" and "was worried about her" then paid for dance lessons for her. Reciting that it had helped his friend Shiro get through the loss of his arm and Allura needed fresh minds. Then pointed to his sister's brain saying that none were as ripe as hers, which deserved the shove she had given him in return. Allura snapped her fingers in front of her eyes, "Pidge you alright, you seem to be quite out of it? Do you perhaps need a break?" Her goddess like British accent grazing her ears, Shaking her head clear of yesterdays antics she gazed up into Allura's crystal blue eyes. Katie swallowed her throat dry; just now catching up to her how out of breath she was, "If that's ok with you Allura" she mumbled feeling a bit nervous. This was only the third time she meet Allura; The first being when her and Matt her older brother had a science fair project to work on and the second when she was invited out bowling with Him and his friends. A smile graced Allura's face it was soft and kind as she put a hand on Katie's shoulder, "Of course why don't you take a rest" as soon as the words slipped from the others mouth she dropped to the floor arms spread out. Sweat running down the sides of her face, she eyed the reusable grocery bag she brought with her for clothing and water. Trying to summon her water bottle with her mind; only for it to stay absolutely still, "what's the point of having a big brain if i can't have telekinesis" She grumbled. That brought a bubble of laughter from her instructor as she headed to Katie's bag pulling the plastic water bottle out and handing it to her. "You're a saint!" she shot up right chugging the bottle of water which only caused her to get a few stomach cramps, which in effect made her grab her sides. Allura only laughed again kneeling down to be eye level with her, "if I was a saint i would have warned you not to chug that" she pulled her bleached silver hair away from her beautiful clear dark skin. It was in a sloppy ponytail causing sides of her hair to fall out, not that she meet to stare at her newest instructor, but she wanted to take in as much as she could. Dark beautiful skin that anyone would die for, slightly wavy well cared for hair in a sloppy ponytail, leggings that clung to her curves and a large tank with a sports bra barely seen through the sleeve holes. All Katie was wearing was a green tee that said, 'My Brain Powers my Fury' it was a stupid shirt she knew, but it just rang her true colors. Then she had her very ripped up sweat pants that she hadn't worn since high school, her light brown locks of hair pulled into a tight pony which was causing her to have a slight headache if she was honest.  
That's when her train of thought was ripped from her when the practice rooms door was nearly thrown off it's hinges, "DAMN IT LANCE I TOLD YOU I WAS SORRY" a black messy short ponytail came into view.  
"YOU HIT ME IN THE MONEY MAKER KEITH, MY FACE KEITH! MY FACE!"  
"and i apologized!"  
"Guys come on it was an accident" the two voices joined in with the first. The black ponytailed one turned to be a guy not much older then Katie herself, his hair was slightly long but a dark raven color. He looked to be of Asian decent, but it was hard to tell if anything maybe half asian? His eyes were a storm of greys and flecks of purple as if fighting over what color they actually were. He seemed almost as pale as herself and he seemed pretty well built; muscle wise but like that of a true dancer where it wasn't over whelming. He wore a loose red tank top and black sweats, He was pulling someone into the room, but before she could see who Allura spoke up earning her attention. "What happened?" that wasn't the chipper tone that she was so used to hearing from Allura, it sounded like she was annoyed.  
"Hope were not intruding Allura, Keith ACCIDENTALLY elbowed Lance in the nose when we were working on a routine" The other voice putting emphasis on accidentally.  
"Actually I'm in the middle of a class go ask co-"  
"We can't Coran's on his two O clock coffee run" The one who she thoughts name was Keith snapped irritably, which in return gained a sigh from Allura. "Bring him here" She sat on the floor waiting for them to bring in this guy named Lance. Slowly Katie got view of the other two, One of them she knew off the bat. It was Shiro or Takashi Shirogane her dumb Brother's second friend, one she new much more then Allura. One of his arms was replaced with a prosthetic, but no one would ever notice it with how much of beef cake he was. She gagged internally as she thought of the word, his undercut hair cut with a blotch of white fluff in the front which had her calling him a skunk for a year. He also had a scar across his nose, which she knows was caused by the accident him and Matt had gotten into. He dressed similarly to Keith, but with a Black fitted tee though they seemed to own the same sweats. Once again her thoughts were torn away when a groan came from the one they were helping, his head was leaned back in a dramatic fashion. Brown short hair messy with sweat and tanned skin another with flawless skin; she mumbled to herself as he was set gently on the ground. His eyes were closed and he had a hand over his nose and mouth. "Come on you big baby let me see" Allura teased playfully pulling at his hand carefully, she gasped dramatically which caused the boys eyes to spring open; A brilliant dark oceanic blue.  
"My face is ruined isn't it, fucking Mullet!"  
"HEY!"  
"It's worse then i feared" Allura mumbled in a hushed voice, which earned a scared groan noise from the one assumed to be Lance. "hit me with the bad news Princess I can take it" his voice whined hitting wavering octaves in pitch, during this time Katie noticed that Shiro shared an exchange with Allura and both had a quirk in their lips. "Yes it seems that; I'm sorry Lance, but your face Hasn't changed one bit" laying on the sarcasm more towards the end, "You've just got a bloody nose you dork" she gracefully stood up as Keith dropped Lance's other arm that he apparently was holding on to the whole time. The man Lance grunted as he fell on his back pouting, during this time Katie took the time to take in his clothing. Same sweats as both Keith and Shiro, but a blue tank that had the words printed, 'I'm buysexual you buy me food and I get sexual' though with a few drops of blood on it.  
"That's not funny guys i actually thought i broke it!" He let out a whine, at this time Katie thought it would be best to let herself be known as she cleared her throat. All heads even the pouting guy on the ground turned her way, "should i leave i feel like I'm intruding?" she slowly stood to her feet walking over to her bag. "Katie is that you" Shiro's boisterous yet deep voice came, which caused her to groan and turn to them once more, "Heeeey Takashi" elongating the 'e' more then necessary. Quickly Lance had gotten to his feet and slide over to her in a smooth movement, "Katie huh? Hey Katie the names Lance and is it just me or are you sweating" Before she could even respond to him he continued, "Must be because you've been running in my mind all day" He grinned.  
"LANCE!"  
Katie knew that voice it was Shiro's protective voice or what others called his dad voice, It caused Lance to freeze and look at Shiro who's arms were crossed. A stern look on his face, he was about to say more when she decided she needed to step in. "It's Pidge, No one but my family can call me Katie got it, Loser" She backed away from him and heard a small cackle from Ken or whatever his name was. Lance's face dropped and he quickly fisted his hands, "Wow rude i was just welcoming yo-" "With a pick up line from the 70's? No thanks" She turned picking up her bag. Then looked to Allura, "thanks for the lesson Allura see you next week?" which Allura nodded to with a bright smile as if proud of her for putting Lance in his place, "Oh and Shiro Mom said you better come over for dinner this weekend no exceptions" she slapped him on his arm before leaving the room. Once she left she could hear all, but Lance burst into laughter and another loud groan from the pouting boy. Her face though was hot and her cheeks reddened. Heading towards the exit she held open the door for a man with a tray of coffee and sporting a bright Orange mustache which earned her a grateful thank you from the man, her eyes scanned over the parking lot looking for Matt's beat up barely green punch buggy that she's pretty sure was created before any of her family was born. Finally the beat up piece of junk rolled into the parking lot and she quickly slid into the passenger seat, "So how was it today Pidg-""I'm still mad at you" she interrupted as she moved he stuff around so she had a significant amount of room. On the outside sure the buggy looked like utter garbage, but inside was all up to date including a auxiliary cord for their music needs and the car ran smoothly. She wasn't sure how it was in such good condition, her brother was never that good with taking care of anything, but she leaned back shutting her eyes to just enjoy the ride home even if it was a few minutes away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance wiped his nose on the bottom of his tank trying to rid himself of the rest of the dried blood around his nose, his pout still resting on his face. The others still having a good laugh and he let out a loud whine. "Guys shut up" his voice pitched in annoyance as he finally stood up walking towards the door to get away from his so called friends, but was stopped when Shiro put a hand on his Shoulder. "Honestly Lance, must you do that?" he looked him in the eyes his dark eyes reflecting his own. "Come on Shiro, it's how i get a feel on people's personalities" he grinned brushing the hand off his shoulder rocking his usual mega watt smile, only to be questioned by Allura.  
"So what type of feel did you get from Pidge, then?" she asked raising an eyebrow curious of the younger boys answer as she tapped her foot.  
"That she's going to be fun" Which caused a surprised look from all of his friends, Shiro groaned in response about to follow Lance out when he stuck his hand in a stop position in front of his face. "Gotta stop you right there Shiro, this goes for you two mullet head. As much as i would love to work on our routine I have to now go work on my solo routine if i ever want to get further then last year" with no more words he stepped out into the hall with a deep breath. Coran ran past him with a tray of coffee, in which he yanked one of the rear ones off and started towards the stairs. The older gentleman turned, "HEY LANCE THAT'S NOT FOR YOU!!" he grumbled, only to hear a far off mention of Lance paying him back. Taking two steps at a time he stopped in the practice room where him, Keith and Shiro were just in a few moments before. He shuffled over to his phone setting the stolen coffee down and scrolling through his playlist looking for the song he had decided on for his solo routine, but as soon as he had found the song his phone rang a loud blaring theme of stronger then you from Steven Universe one of his favorite cartoons, also who could go wrong with Estelle. He quickly swiped it to answer before it got to the chorus and he would want to dance to it. Settling the phone to his ear and unhooking the auxiliary cord from it he made his way to his dance bag to pull out his water bottle, "Hey Mom what's going on?" his voice muffled as he stuck the tip of the bottle in his mouth. He listened quietly as she went off over the phone panic and worry clear in her voice, his eyes shifted to the room before throwing his bottle back in his bag and grabbing his street shoes to throw on. Knowing he should head home, "Relax mom Veronica doesn't care if the house is clean...ok ok I'm going to pick up vinegar now" He slowly hung up the phone tossing his dance shoes in his bag and throwing on his old army green jacket with orange trim. He pulled his hair lightly in slight frustration, how was he supposed to be ready for the auditions when he got no time to practice it. Slowly he made his way out of the room and down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder, A voice called over his shoulder when he got closer to the front doors.  
"What do you want mullet!?" A bit more edge in his voice then he wanted, but turned to see his friend looking at him.  
"I though you were going to practice your solo?" Keith crossed his arms eyeing Lance, but there was a hint of worry. Lance couldn't really blame him, he'd always been ridiculous when it came to his practice time. Making sure to always be early and get as much in as possible, he only left when there was family emergencies or more underlying stuff was going on that he didn't want the others to know. He turned on his practiced grin and turned to Keith, "Awww are you worried about me, don't worry Keithy it's nothing to worry about" he snickered lightly. Which earned a grimace from Keith and a roll of the eyes, then a stare down. "Seriously I'm alright Veronica is coming for a visit and she hasn't been home in like a year so my mom is just freaking out she's not ready or more like the house isn't" this time a more sincere chuckle came out as he gripped his bag a little tighter. "Wait your older sister is coming home, I'm surprised you haven't been non stop talking about it" Keith said slightly shocked with a smug look on his face which he usually used when he was teasing Lance.  
"Ha Ha, It's not that big of a deal I talk to her a lot over Skype so I guess I'm not excited because i don't have much to talk to her about"  
"What! THE Lance Mcclain without something to say, what do i have to do to get that experience?"  
Lance shoved him playfully, "Shut up man" Keith shoved him back, "I'm serious though I've been your friend since 6th grade why can't I experience you quiet" Earning a pout from Lance, "Keep it up Mullet and I'll tell Mami not to give you left overs" quickly Keith did a zip move with his fingers over his lips, "I'm not risking your mom's cooking" he laughed. Lance darted his eyes down furrowing his brows a bit, then looked at Keith, "Actually I do have something to ask you" his face not showing any type of smile it was more flat with barely any emotion. Keith quickly mimicked his face brows also furrowing, "Yeah what's up" that's when Lance pointed his finger toward the board where sign up for auditions and small area gatherings were.  
"Why isn't your name on the audition sign up list for Solos?"  
Keith's face immediately went into a silent 'o' and relaxed a bit, "That would be"  
"Be???"  
"Because I'm not doing a solo routine this year" He looked away scratching the back of his neck waiting for what Lance could guess is his dramatic yell, "WHAT!! what do you mean your not doing a solo this year. Keith, buddy, pal how am I supposed to finally beat your ass if you don't audition!". His friend let out a deep sigh dragging a hand across his face, "This is why I didn't want to tell you, I just last year I had some problems and I'm not really all into my dancing being judged." he crossed his arms feet suddenly a lot more interesting then his convo with Lance. Though Lance scoffed his hands returning into a fist for the second time that day, "bu...but...ughh FINE I'm still going to beat you!" he mumbled shoving his bag up which had slowly started to slip from his shoulder. Glaring a bit at Keith as he looked to him, "You're still doing the group with us though right?" His voice much more unnerved then his face.  
"Of course I am Lance, I'm not going to let you down ok?"  
His head nodded as he swung the door open, "I'll see you tomorrow Keith" he made his way out to his bicycle on the side of the building. It had struck him pretty hard finding out his Rival/Friend wasn't going to do a solo this upcoming audition, he always was there with him. There when Lance needed to get out of his head because nerve got the best of him, yes usually he was laid back, but dancing was one of the biggest parts of his life and he never wanted to make mistakes. He needed that spot in the showcase, if he got that spot and did well he could go to the nearest competitions and from there regional, then finals. Letting out a sigh he moved his leg on the other side of the bike pressing down the peddles.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith's watched as his friend of 9 years rode off on his chipped blue bicycle upset, it was weird seeing Lance leave moping for once. When Lance turned back to wave like he always did he made sure to return it with his usual neutral expression, then shuffled back towards the board where sign-ups were staring at the soloist list was. He immediately spotted Lance's name in the top spot, he had probably waited all night for the list to go up and quickly went to sign up. Keith loved dancing sure, but not as much as Lance it was more of an activity to keep his energy from driving him wild and his body active. Not that he wasn't active enough, he also did martial arts and works at rock climbing gym called the Mamora. He loved his job and he was paid well, dance didn't seem like a job more of a hobby to him with added friends.  
"Thinking of signing up my boy?"  
The Voice cause Keith to clutch his chest in slight fright, he turned to face the man in charge of the whole studio, "Coran, no not really. How was the coffee run?" he tried to move the conversation away from the solo auditions. Coran the man with Pale blue eyes and bright almost orange hair with a matching mustache, the man who called himself Coran Coran the gorgeous man. In all honesty for an older man he was pretty handsome, not at all Keith's type though. Coran and Allura's father co-share owned the studio, but when Alfor; Allura's father went into the hospital he took over it fully so the poor man didn't have to worry about it. He was a generous man who was kind to the bone and he tried to show it whenever he could. "Ah yes I grabbed all the necessary amount of coffee for all the instructors and secretly grabbed one for Lance. As usual i figured he'd steal one" the man gleamed with pride that he had out smarted the lanky youngster.  
"I'm glad your learning of Lance's ways Coran" a soft smile appearing on his face to give to the older gent. Coran in return patted Keith on the back, "So i heard you all refused Allura's help with choreography this time?" He questioned looking at the dark haired young adult.  
"Uh yeah Lance really wanted to try his hand at choreography, and you know Lance once in a mindset"  
"You can't change his mind"  
"Yep though Shiro and I think this is a good thing for him too" he turned to the Double/Trio sign-up spots on the board seeing their names huddled together on one line with a fond smile, "Hope your ready for us again this year?". Coran's eyes seem to spark once more at that, "Of course just make sure this time Lance's pants don't fall down"  
"No promises Coran" Keith laughed lightly as he started walking with Coran down the hall of the first floor. The studio was pretty big two floors classes and offices on the first floor and private practice rooms on the second. Not to mention the huge auditorium with a beautiful high up stage and velvety seats adorning the room hidden through two locked doors near the back of the first floor. Keith popped his back slightly as he passed the room Allura's class was in; stealing a glance in he could still see Allura and Shiro still talking. "Hey Coran did Lance remember to book a room for us tomorrow?" He turned back to the ginger haired man, who had just reached his desk. As if predicting Keith's question he rummaged through sign-up for books, "Not in the least my boy, sometimes I feel like he thinks he owns the practice rooms" as Coran scribbled in their names for a room. Keith smirked, "When doesn't he think he owns something" he turned to look at the clock probably about time to head to his shared apartment, his face going neutral again.  
"Shouldn't you be off to grab your stuff and heading home it's past your usual time" Coran interrupted his thoughts, Keith nodded in return and started to head towards the stairs so he could grab his stuff in the practice room. Once in the room he stared at the mirror on the wall, thinking about how he accidentally slammed his elbow into Lance's nose earlier. Why had he gotten as close as he did anyway?  
Shrugging he grabbed his bag not really caring to change shoes, all he remembered was that he was watching Lance's moves and how body worked each step so gracefully yet aggressive it was transfixing; Lance was Transfixing.  
"OH No"  
"nononono"  
He thought Lance was Transfixing! He took off in _a run_ down the stairs.


	2. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's Sister comes for dinner, and he serves Pidge up a dish of I told you so!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, Work has got me non stop lately. I was working on a picture for this chapter, but sadly i couldn't finish it and I made you all wait long enough!

**Style** \- _A personal mode or form_

The smell of fried chicken drifted from the store as Lance's beat up bicycle halted to stop almost entangling his shoe laces in the chain and gears, he set the bike in the bicycle rack off to the side. latching a bike lock around the front and around his bag; he knew it wouldn't stop people stealing his stuff, but at least it made him feel better. When he felt the lock was securely in place he headed in the store, the fried chicken smell more overpowering and oh man did he wish he could grab some. He knew better though if he ate before dinner his mom would have his backside in no time; she had a sixth sense on that type of stuff.  
Quickly he went to search down the vinegar for his mother, of course picking the lowest costing of the five brands they sold. It was a huge gallon that would satisfy his mothers needs, he still felt a little upset about leaving his practice early, but knows his mother was just as stressed Veronica said she had important news to say that even Lance didn't even know about. Maybe he should buy his mom some flowers he thought quietly to himself while making his way over to the fresh flowers the store provided for suck-ups and caring children. Lance wasn't really sure which one he fell under this time, but picked up a few white mariposa checking them for any signs of wilting before becoming satisfied.  
"Well if it isn't one of Shiro's dancing buddies" a happy voice came from behind him, turning to see who noticed him. He was meet with light brown hair almost reaching broad shoulders, golden brown eyes, and a scar on the left cheek. Lance grinned seeing Matt when movement caught his attention and it was none other then the girl who'd called him a loser, "Hey Nerd" Lance looked back at his sort of friend. They gripped each others hands and brought each other in for a slight hug, Matt pointed to the flowers and wiggled his eyebrows, "Shiro told me you left early getting ready for a date loverboy?" his own grin appearing on his face. Lance laughed a bit before looking at the flowers ready to respond when the little name caller said something, "So do you always hit on other people when you're dating others?" she raised her eyebrows. Face falling once more, "No just like hitting on those that look like they need attention" he smirked, when he saw Matt look at him with a glare. He waved his hands, "Never mind, These flowers are actually for my mother if you need to know to bad the flowers don't look as pretty as your exquisite hair" he winked earning another glare from Matt. This time Lance just rolled his eyes, "anyway what are you two doing here?" he scanned their arms to see if they had any items only to come up empty.  
The older brother let out a deep sigh, "Pidge wouldn't forgive me unless i bought her peanut butter cookies, so here I am buying cookies" he pointed to the bakery exhausted. Laughter bubbled up in his throat, "Oh man do i miss guilt tripping my older siblings Marco and Veronica always would fall for it, but man Luis was always the hard one to crack, so what did you do to her?"  
"he made me encounter you for one, come on Matt i wanna get home today" Pidge started to drag her brother away, in which Lance earned a shrug from Matt and an apologetic look. Letting out a sigh he headed towards the register to cash out and head home, he threw the vinegar in his bag which luckily seemed to have all his items in still. While with the flowers he tried to balance the bike with one hand as he made his way home. His bike sliding across the rocks on the makeshift parking spot they put in front of the beaten down tan house with a shingle hanging off the roof and paint peeling on the sides. Sure it didn't look like much but it was his home and it was cozy, dropping the bike and making sure his bag was good against his back he made his way towards the front. When he felt something seep onto his back, "Nonono" he set the flowers down and opened his bag to find the vinegar spilling onto all his dance clothes, water bottle, and Phone! His phone damn it; quickly he yanked opened the door dodging furniture and toys from his nephews and nieces carrying the fast draining vinegar in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He saw his mother's body through the kitchen deciding to warn her, "Mami coming through" he nearly hurtled over the sofa throwing the gallon into the sick and opening a container of rice and throwing his phone in. He let out a deep breath hoping he saved it in time; turning around he saw his mother with her arms crossed and a upset look on her face.  
"LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN" Oh oh no he knows that voice and that look, he tensed up immediately at his mother's voice. Taking a deep breath he grew a bit of courage to look at her, foot tapping in annoyance as if waiting for their eyes to meet. "explain why you dumped your phone in the rice i set out for part of our dinner today!" Lance's head looked to the rice container so fast he could swear he almost got whiplash. "not to mention spilling Vinegar all over the floors!" she pointed to the puddles that made it's way to the kitchen, Lance rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry Mami I was just worried I'd had drowned my phone, do we have more rice? I'll measure it for you and i'll mop the floors promise" he spoke like he was about to break eggshells. A sigh that was so sharp that could cut meat came from his mother, "mop the floors, put your stuff away, and take care of the toys and you're forgiven" her hands relinquished from her angry grip around each other and placed on her hips a soft smile replacing the grimace she had before. Lance smiled running up to her and kissing her on the cheek then he went off to go and do the things she asked. When grabbing his items he'd noticed that he had stomped on the flowers in rush slowly picking them up and frowning at the ruined beauty. He hid them behind the bush by they're door and continued to do his work.  
When his jobs were down he collapsed on the sofa; head leaning back the smell of his mother's delicious cooking wafting through the air, he knew that smell anywhere Fricase de Pollo that and white rice. His stomach growled almost salivating just by aroma alone, rolling over he shut his eyes thinking he could maybe get a small wink of sleep before his sister and her husband got there.Of course as soon as his eyes were shut the door rung out by a loud knock on the door, he groaned slightly rolling on to his side hoping that he was imagining the noise. When the noise rang out again, "LANCE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THAT DOO-""I GOT IT MAMI!!" Lance yelled back before his mother could go into more detail. He pushed himself up off the sofa making his way to the door and wrenching it open fast. A man almost as skinny as Lance himself, but less muscular stood opposite of Lance. Brown bowl like haircut and lighter blue eyes then Lance's own stared back, next to the man stood a women in what looked like a white romper; Her own hair a long wavy chocolate much similar to Lance with tanned skin. The women's eyes a lovely rich brown, her mouth quirked up into a smirk as she looked up at her taller sibling.  
"About time you answered the door dork!"  
Lance blankly stared at his sister, something seemed a bit off about her, but he couldn't place what. Instead he opted for a smile and went in for a hug, "Veronica, I missed you pimple face" he snickered a bit. The nickname causing the other to push him back a bit with fury, she glared for a mere second before she laughed. Then her elbow landed in Lance's gut as she tilted her head towards the man.  
Clearing his throat Lance stared at the man before him, "JD" he put his hand out for the gent, the man reached his hand shaking it. "Lance do i have to go through this with you every time, my names not JD why do you insist calling me that" he huffed retracting his hand and pouting at Veronica. Who smiled at his face, "Look man it's not my fault you're uneducated in the world of musicals and I don't trust you around my sister" Lance turned around walking towards the kitchen, the two followed behind him.  
"Mami I bring you the young love birds" Lance presented them with jazz hands, which ended up him receiving another elbow, but this time to his side. He rubbed his side, frowning at his sister who had now embraced their mother. His gaze drifting to JD at his side, "Is that anyway to greet the women you love mother?" He grinned. Heaving a deep breath JD stepped forward smiling at the elder of the two women, "Ms. McClain you get lovelier every time i see you" he hugged her like she was a fragile vase. Their mother gently padded JD's arm with a smile, "I just got a call from Marco and Louis" her smile turning downward, "Louis is caught up at work, while Marco couldn't find anyone to babysit the kids so I'm afraid it'll just be us four tonight" Lance frowned as well. He knew his mother was looking forward to have all her children under the same house again and he'd be lying if he wasn't looking forward to it himself. Veronica gripped their mother's shoulder gently, "it's ok Mami, what matters is that you are here for this ok" she gave a gentle smile to the older women.  
When dinner was all sat out Lance found himself staring at everyone's plate and comparing it to his own, "uhhh Mami don't tell me the reason I don't have rice is because o-""you waste rice you don't get any" She pointed her fork at her youngest son a crease in her brow.  
"MAMI YOU CAN'T HAVE FRICASE DE POLLO WITHOUT RICE IT'S INHUMANE"  
"I could just not have feed you" His mother grinned at him as he groaned and slowly picked at his food. "So mi hija what's this news you wanted to share with us?" The attention drifting to Veronica, who placed her napkin down and fisted her hands together as she took a big breath revealing an even brighter smile. "So I thought you'd like to know that...well" She leaned down pulling something from her purse that was in a yellow envelope to their mother. she grinned covering her mouth with her hands as she watched he mother open the envelope and pull what was inside out.  
Lance froze those looked like ultrasound film, his eyes went as wide as plates then went to Veronica and her boyfriend!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance dragged himself inside the studio making his way to Allura's classroom, today he was supposed to go over his solo routine with her. Allura was going to make sure everything flowed smoothly, but once inside he slide down the mirrored wall and staring at the ceiling.  
"Whats your issue?"  
Lance jumped not noticing that there was someone inside the room already, his eyes slowly going up the person. Beat up street shoes so not a regular dancer, grey capri sweats that were clingy, but had enough bag to them, and dark green tee that was way to baggy. as he went up messy short brown locks framing a very familiar face, his grew agape, "EH Katie!"  
"PIDGE!!" the aforementioned person yelled back crossing their arms and sending a glare his way.  
"yu-you cut your hair!"  
"Yep, some idiot mentioned something about it so i felt disgusting and chopped it off" she smirked uncrossing her arms. Lance frowned huffing a breath and pushing himself up to stand, "Look you didn't have to chop it off just cause of some stupid words"  
"So you admit your words are stupid?"  
"I-I That's not what I MEANT"  
A loud clap snapped the two from their small bicker turning the attention to the standing goddess in the room Allura.  
"good you both are here" She smiled dropping her bag and then pulling her hair in a tight ponytail so tight it would snap a twig. Lance walked over to Allura frowning, "I thought we were going to go over my solo?" he mumbled quietly, Allura waved him off a bit.  
"Lance i know you haven't gotten much time to practice it and I've noticed you been stressed-" At that Lance's shoulders seemed to relax, but was interrupted by Pidge's voice, "Him, Mr. Flirts with everyone stressed?" she snickered at Allura's words.  
Allura smiled putting a hand on Lance's shoulder, "Well Pidge i don't think that's a very nice way of treating your guest teacher"  
"WHAT!"  
"WHAT!"  
They both yelled at the same time, Allura clasped her hands together, "That's right, Lance is one of the best dancers here so i thought you could learn a few things from him specifically how to transition from move to move" she gave a look to Lance with a half smile. Which Lance returned back, he walked back towards his bag pulling his dance shoes out and fixing the flannel shirt on his shoulders over the black tee.  
Pidge laughed a bit, "Allura your joking right this play boy doesn't look like he could dance his way out of a paper bag!" At her words Lance's laces of his shoes snapped tightly and he looked up at the smaller being in the room. "Your going to eat those words" he stood up walking back towards Allura, "how about a demonstration" Allura put her input in as she backed away from Lance towards her phone now hooked up to the speaker system. The song she put on melody rang through the room, Lance turned to Allura and smirked. Wedging his hair back and bouncing on foot to foot awaiting for his mark to dance. Girl gone wild by Madonna suddenly much louder as Pidge looked upon him waiting for him to so call make her eat her words.  
Lance's moves were fast, but perfectly timed with music, his hips bumping to the beat. What seemingly seemed more of a female empowering song didn't lose any of that edge as he rocked on the tips of his feet and dropping to the floor while stretching a leg out. ([Click to see Lance's Dance](https://youtu.be/9WigDdiK_Gg?t=48s)) Needless to say Pidge was floored by his movements as well as entranced. Allura ended the music before Lance got to carried away, "You've added a few moves since we did that together" Allura walked over to the slightly winded boy.  
Lance cleared his throat sweat dripping down his face as he looked at Pidge, "wanna take back the words you said?" he smirked.  
Pidge's heart skipped as she stared at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you tell me if I should continue

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this Chapter I hope you enjoyed, Sunshine Hunk will hopefully be in the next chapter and from here on out each chapter will be focused on one character. So that's why this chapter was short, others will hopefully be much longer!


End file.
